


Seer of Dreams

by ClockworkDinosaur



Series: Gamestuck [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bioshock - Freeform, Bioshock AU, Crossover, F/F, First Meetings, Humanstuck, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkDinosaur/pseuds/ClockworkDinosaur
Summary: Rose Lalonde arrives in Rapture and finds much more than she could have imagined.(Will not be updated and is somewhat unfinished, but still stands on its own.)





	1. December, 1946

**Author's Note:**

> It seems I'm continuing my tradition of writing a Bioshock crossover with whatever fandom I'm currently in :0
> 
> I'm mostly posting to see if there's any interest in this, considering it's late 2016 and both Bioshock and Homestuck are somewhat older/less popular things now.

Rose Lalonde was used to seeing and imagining the so-called impossible. As a writer and a freelance journalist, she had to be familiar with all sorts of absurdities, and impartial to them all.

But a city under the sea was pushing even her vast levels of stoicism to its limits.

Rapture gleamed in its own neon light, silver spires reaching from the dark sea floor like a crystalline crown. Elegant lines of metal and glass reached for the waves miles above, the sunlight too far away to touch the city.

She tore her eyes from Rapture to glance at her brother. He was just as smartly dressed as she was, his maroon three piece suit neatly pressed and a compliment to her own black dress. Their uniformly platinum blonde hair and similar airs of aloofness seemed to prove their family relation in equal measure. Dave's usually unreadable face was a mask of surprise and awe as he looked at every building that passed the spherical self-propelled bathysphere. His motormouth was, for once, stilled and Rose was secretly grateful.

The other travelers in their bathysphere seemed less pleased by the silence than Rose.

“Oh my goodness,” the woman with long black hair whispered, her bespectacled face all but pressed to the wide circular window. “Can you believe this, John? A city under the Atlantic ocean!” She bounced slightly in her seat, string-covered fingers fiddling excitedly in her lap

The man Rose presumed to be the woman's brother, John apparently, shook his head.

“No, if you told me about a city underwater I would have thought you were pulling my leg. I'm seeing it with my own eyes and I'm still not sure I believe it!”

He glanced at Rose who was staring unabashedly back at him, eyebrow raised.

“I'm John Egbert, that's Jade Harley, my sister,” he said, gesturing to the excited dark-haired woman before offering Rose a hand to shake.

“Rose Lalonde. And my own dearest brother, Dave Strider,” she said, taking the offered hand. Dave looked away from the city for the first time, blinking at Rose, then looking at their fellow bathysphere riders.

“Hey,” he said with a nod.

“Hi!” Jade said brightly, having torn herself from the view of the passing city to stare Dave and Rose down with bright green eyes. “So what brings you both to Rapture?”

“I was invited for my journalistic and literary skill, and Dave by his artistic merit. Apparently we have some family in the city that put in a good word for us.”

“What a coincidence, we were invited thanks to family inside too!” John said with a buck-toothed smile.

“Are you artists as well? Or the creative types, rather?” Rose asked politely.

“Uh, not really...” John said, rubbing his neck. “I mean, I'm a pretty okay comedian I guess? I don't know if that's art really but... I've had some shows in my day. But we're here mostly because of Jade. She's a scientist, I guess I'm just a tag-along.”

“Oh hush John, you have a place here too!” Jade piped up in a way that seemed almost reflexive, the automatic counter-argument to a long-time debate.

The conversation lulled as the bathysphere began ascending through a shaft in one of the buildings, shining silver statues greeting them as they arose.

The bathysphere broke the surface at a public dock, bobbing gently as the waves that had announced their arrival stilled. With a hydraulic hiss, the bathysphere door swung open, letting in the subtle scent of brine and newness. In front of them, plush red carpet led to a wide and busy room, awestruck bathysphere passengers stepping out of the submersibles and taking in the view from inside the city. Vast floor to ceiling windows gave an unobstructed view from near the sea floor, buildings taller than any Rose had ever seen in New York City seeming more gigantic by the haze of water that blurred their topmost floors. Fish swam between buildings, exploring Rapture from the outside.

Rose took it all in, memorizing every detail and stowing it away for later. She had given herself a goal- to write Rapture's story. Whether Andrew Ryan's utopia was a success or a failure, Rose Lalonde would be the one to chronicle its life.

Rose grabbed her suitcases, one extremely heavy with the weight of dozens of books, and stepped out into the welcome center. Jade was right behind her, nearly bowling Rose over in her excitement. With a squeal directly in her ear, Jade bounded down the short walkway, throwing her arms around a brawny man who was a clear relation. His boisterous, heavily accented voice echoed through the chamber over the chatter of the other arriving Rapturians. John cleared his throat and waved at Rose and Dave as he headed to join his sister.

“Maybe I'll see you both around!” he said brightly.

“That would be delightful,” Rose said as she and Dave walked away.

Dave snorted once they were out of earshot. “Laying on that sarcasm a bit thick there, don't you think?” he asked with a smirk.

“He didn't notice,” Rose said flippantly. “I want to point out the chances of any of us crossing paths are rather slim considering the size of the city, but admittedly I may look up Jade Harley again. It isn't often you meet a woman of science.”

“What the hell are you talking about? We're _related_ to a woman of science,” Dave said as the two made their way up a flight of stairs into a smaller room with more wall-wide windows and a tunnel leading elsewhere into the city. “Even back home, Roxy was pretty well respected.”

“I know, but you and I are both well aware that she wasn't going nearly as far as she could considering her...”

“Gender?”

“Her alcohol dependance.”

“Right,” Dave said quietly. “Do you think being here will help that?”

“I think the challenge of a truly equally competitive environment will either cure or break her.”

Dave raised an eyebrow. “This is a city of miracles or something, right? I'm sure she'll be fine.”

“It isn't a miracle if its made by man,” Rose said as she and Dave entered the Kashmir Restaurant, a posh establishment with several floors, a large statue of Atlas holding up the earth surrounded by curved glass windows, and enough gilt and polished wood to make Rose wonder the expense or necessity of such frivolities for a city under the sea. It was also the decided meeting place for the Strilondes' to meet after the younger two's entrance into the city.

Roxy Lalonde saw them first. She waved enthusiastically from the balcony-side table. Dirk Strider nodded, a smile almost pulling the straight line of his lips upwards. The two stood and met Rose and Dave across the restaurant, Dirk taking both of their bags as Roxy threw her arms around the two, smelling of perfume and champagne. Rose patted her arm gently and took a step back. Putting both of her hands on Dave's shoulder, Roxy sized him up.

“Damn, Davey! You've gotten taller since I last saw you!” she said, her words thankfully well-collected; she wasn't too far gone and Rose was relieved.

“Damn Roxy, you've gotten louder since I last saw you,” Dave shot back with a grin.

“Shut up, you,” she teased, pulling him in for one more quick hug before turning her attention to Rose.

“Ohh, Rosie, you're looking so pretty!” She pulled rose into a rib-crushing hug as Rose rolled her eyes, but hugged her elder cousin back just as tightly.

“It's a pleasure to see you Roxy. It's been a while since we've met in person.”

“And what a place to meet!” Roxy said, taking a step back and throwing her arms towards the curved glass windows that held back the sea. Dirk narrowly avoided Roxy's exuberant gesture and cleared his throat.

“We can all agree that Rapture is a marvel, but you must be exhausted from traveling,” he said to Dave and Rose. “After dinner Roxy and I can escort you to your apartment.”

“Sounds good,” Dave said. “As long as you're paying.”

Roxy dragged Rose and Dave to their table and called for more menus as Dirk followed. Rose's attention was drawn to the ocean, only a few inches of glass away, the currents beating against the reinforced metal and glass walls and drawing out a groan from the building, all but drowned out by Roxy's excited chatter and the general buzz of the other patrons.

With the ocean only yards away at all times and held back primarily by reinforced glass, Rose had the foreboding feeling that she would never feel quite safe again.

 


	2. January, 1947

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the chapter where gay things start to happen and your author uses Google Translate for gratuitous French

Kanaya Maryam stood in the doorway of the new boutique, her heart swelling with excitement and pride as her sister adjusted the petticoats of a mannequin. Around her, Fort Frolic buzzed with excitement, the citizens still taking in each wonder of Rapture anew.

The Maryams' Boutique was in the main hub of Fort Frolic, among other shops selling their own clothing and other frivolous things. It was a competitive area, but with both Kanaya and Porrim being fashion moguls, they were every bit as confident as they had been on the surface. The change of scenery didn't deter them in the slightest.

But Kanaya appreciated the aesthetic upgrade. Even with its renown beauty, the city of light could never hold a candle to Rapture.

Not to mention the much less politically volatile climate Rapture provided.

“You've been adjusting that sign for ten minutes now, _chère sœur._ It's straight, you can leave it alone,” Porrim chided. Her emerald green dress accented her olive skin beautifully, and the short cap sleeves and high hem of her skirt showed off as much of her vine tattoos as she could get away with and then some. Kanaya admired her bravery. Kanaya admired her for many reasons. A part of her felt she would never have been given the chance to be in Rapture if it weren't for Porrim. Headstrong and vocal Porrim, who had nearly gotten herself into trouble several times for things she wasn't legally allowed to talk about but almost certainly involved high-ranking government officials. There was a lot to admire.

Kanaya smiled. “Sorry, I was just admiring the shop. Can you believe we have finally gotten out own store?”

“It's great, but I can't run it on my own,” she replied pointedly as several customers walked in. Kanaya took a cursory glance at herself in the mirror, checking her short dark hair and red dress for any flaws (which there were none), and headed towards the patrons with a pleasant smile.

“How can I help you?” she asked, her accented voice light and friendly.

“I'm showing my cousin the sights! Rapture's grown a lot in such a short time, I mean Frolic's become such a hub!” the blonde with startlingly pink eyes said, patting the younger blonde next to her on the shoulder.

The other blonde somehow looked both amused and disinterested. Her eyes wandered to a purple velvet dress and she strayed over to it as the pink-eyed blonde continued to chatter.

Kanaya found herself watching the other woman more than listening. Her hair was bobbed short, her dress well-fitted and almost daringly low-cut. The color was almost identical to her eyes, a soft lavender that gave the woman an almost fae-like quality in its lightness. Her eyes were bright and intelligent underneath her pale lashes as she appraised the deep orchid dress on the mannequin. Kanaya was absolutely mesmerized.

It wasn't until a period of silence stretched on that Kanaya realized the pink-eyed blonde had stopped speaking and was looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Her name is Rose, and I have a feeling you would get along pretty damn great,” she said conspiratorially, getting close enough to Kanaya to smell the alcohol on her breath.

Kanaya's face grew warm. The woman nodded knowingly.

“I think I can handle myself here, why don't you help Rosie over there,” the woman said loudly, causing Rose to look up with raised eyebrows.

Kanaya took her chance. Squaring her shoulders, Kanaya walked over to Rose with a smile. She towered over her and Rose looked up with a smile that made Kanaya feel as if she was missing out on something.

“This is a lovely dress,” Rose said, trailing a finger down the soft front of the skirt.

“Thank you, I designed that one myself,” Kanaya said. “Would you like to try it on?”

“It would be an honor.”

After carefully unzipping the dress from the display, Kanaya led Rose to the dressing room, very deliberately not acknowledging the wink from the elder relation as she passed. She couldn't help but note the expression of curiosity on Porrim's face.

“If you require any assistance, I will be right outside,” Kanaya said as she handed Rose the dress, unlocking the dressing room door and stepping back. Rose nodded and stepped inside, pulling the door closed behind her.

Kanaya went to the mirror, checking her lipstick and hair once again. Her hands wouldn't stay still. Nerves and a sudden inexplicable shyness made her feel out of sorts.

“Would you mind zipping me up?” Rose asked, peeking from behind the cracked-open door. Kanaya nodded in a way she hoped didn't seem overeager as she stepped into the small dressing room. Rose turned her back, and Kanaya caught a glimpse of a coy smile as she faced forward.

Temporarily, Kanaya was afraid she had forgotten how zippers worked. With clumsy fingers she zipped the back of the velvet dress up, avoiding brushing Rose's skin as best as she could.

Rose turned, the heavy velvet swooshing around her knees. Kanaya's designer instincts took over and she began pulling at the three-fourths sleeves and straightening the scooped neckline.

It wasn't until she noted Rose's lilac eyes sizing her up with a small smile that she realized she was very close to her in the small room.

“I can, uh,” Kanaya stuttered, struggling for words. _“Je peux adapter cela pour vous rapidement si vous le souhaitez.”_

When Rose raised an eyebrow it occurred to her that none of what she said was in English.

“Pardon,” she said, thankful that that word was rather universal before collecting her thoughts. “I said-”

“I know French, it's alright,” Rose interrupted. “I would love for you to tailor it, how long would it take?”

“Not long, and once I get your measurements you are free to do other shopping and come back later,” she said.

Rose nodded and Kanaya retrieved her measuring tape, quickly getting Rose's sizes and leaving her to get undressed (after yet another unzipping, which Kanaya managed not to make a fool out of herself during).

Rose walked out of the dressing room, handed Kanaya the dress with a promise of return, and left the store with the other blonde woman.

Porrim's attention was on Kanaya as soon as the door closed.

“ _Merde_ , I don't think I've ever seen you so flustered!” she laughed, eyes wide as Kanaya held the dress to her chest.

“She's coming back,” was her whispered reply.

“Get to work then, don't want to disappoint your new _petite amie!”_

 

Kanaya was nearly running around the store as the clock struck two, nearly two hours after Rose had left. She moved from one shelf to another, adjusting things and straightening displays. Porrim watched with a mix of amusement and annoyance. She smirked every time Kanaya's head shot upwards when the door opened, and though Kanaya was too professional to show it, Porrim could sense her disappointment.

At two-thirty, the door opened and there she was. Her arms were laden with bags and the older woman seemed to be well on her way to being heavily intoxicated. Rose seemed to be bearing the pressure well, and smiled as her eyes met Kanaya's. With as much poise as Kanaya could muster while also moving quickly, she met Rose and led her to the front counter.

“Would you like to try it on before you pay?” Kanaya asked.

Rose sighed. “I would, but I need to get Roxy home,” she said, tilting her head at her cousin. “I trust you though, I'm sure the dress will fit impeccably.”

Money changed hands, a receipt was written, and then Rose was gone.

Kanaya watched her go with a million questions on her lips. Porrim watched Kanaya with raised eyebrows.

“Don't fret, I'm positive that won't be the last we see of her,” she said sagely.

Kanaya hoped with all of her heart that her sister was right.

 


	3. January, 1947

Rose set the many shopping bags by Roxy's bedroom door, minus one deep green bag that she held close to her chest. With a groan and the thud of a pair of heels hitting the floor, Roxy threw herself on the bed dramatically.

“'S quiiite a trip!” she said, voice loud and words slurred.

“Indeed. Who knew there would be quite so many bars in such a small area?” Rose asked dryly. She sighed and began putting things away, opening Roxy's closet with a few dresses in-hand.

A pair of bright eyes looked up at her from the darkness and Rose stepped back, confused.

Seeming to melt from the darkness, a black cat emerged, wrapping itself around Rose's legs and purring loudly.

“Roxy, why is there a cat in your closet?” Rose asked levelly, her eyes flashing. “I thought cats weren't allowed in Rapture.”

Roxy sat up quickly and tutted at the cat. “Funny story, I met up with an illegal cat dealer,” she said as the cat darted across the room and into Roxy's arms, “and I thought, _hey!_ I _need a cat!_ Sooo I gots myself a cat!”

“A cat dealer,” Rose repeated.

“ _Illegal_ cat dealer,” Roxy clarified.

“Oh of course,” Rose said.

Roxy looked very serious. “There are a lot of cat lovers here.”

“I don't doubt it,” Rose said as she hung the new clothes up in Roxy's closet before sitting on the edge of her bed, scratching the cat between the ears as it purred loudly. “Just don't get in trouble.”

Roxy scoffed. “Oh no, I'll have to pay a fine. Andy Ryan's gonna come after me 'cause I have a kitty.”

“The gravest offense in a land without laws.”

The two laughed and the cat's purring picked up with all of the attention bestowed. Roxy smiled to herself as she petted the cat and cleared her throat.

“Sooo,” she started conversationally, “What was wif you and that girl back at the boutique. One of the Maryams?”

Rose composed her face into a mask of neutrality, even as she felt heat rise up her neck. “She was very helpful and quite talented in the art of couture.”

“And pretty,” Roxy said, a teasing lilt to her voice.

“And pretty,” Rose agreed, the barest hint of wistfulness sneaking into her voice. The memory of her shy coy smiles and her fingers on her bare back replayed in her mind and Rose shivered.

“You know that Rapture is a much more... open-minded society c'mpared to back home.”

Rose sighed. “I am well aware. But I...” Rose struggled for words, a confusing and uncommon occurrence. “I just fear what may happen should I express any overt interest.”

Roxy raised an eyebrow. “What's the worst that could happen?”

“She could reject me and I would be forced to throw myself into the ocean in order to retain a shred of dignity.”

“Rosie... I have a feeling she wouldn't reject you,” Roxy said.

Rose groaned quietly. “But how can you say for certain?”

“I jus' know these things, trust my instincts.”

Rose looked at Roxy, the intelligence that burned in her eyes unclouded by the frankly obscene amounts of booze she'd sampled in Fort Frolic's many bars. She was at a loss; she had never had a chance for romance on the surface and she knew that she needed guidance. With a sigh, Rose turned and faced Roxy fully.

“So what do you suggest?”

 

“If you're going to be moping around the shop for another day I'm going to send you home,” Porrim snapped in rapid-fire French when she caught Kanaya frowning at the front window.

“It's been a week,” Kanaya said, well aware that she sounded like a bereft fool.

Porrim rolled her eyes. “Most people don't go out every day shopping, my dear, impatient sister. Give her time. If she was truly as interested as it seemed to me she will come around.”

Kanaya gave the door one last sorrowful glance before heading into the back room, several dresses ready and waiting for the final touch of Maryam flair. She could hardly focus on the fabric beneath her fingers, her mind a million miles away.

Her wandering mind brought forth the question _I wonder how Rose would look in this dress_ and Kanaya sighed. This wasn't her first crush, but it was certainly the one she had felt the most strongly. The feeling scared her; if Porrim was wrong and she herself had misinterpreted Rose's intentions she knew she would be heartbroken. She couldn't even be sure if Rose felt affection towards ladies.

But the way she had looked at Kanaya, the way her eyes teased as she presented her bare back in the dressing room...

Kanaya sighed again. With a much angrier sigh of her own, Porrim stomped into the room, arms crossed and green eyes narrowed.

“What did I say about moping?”

Kanaya looked sheepish. “I am not moping.”

“Lies. I can feel how morose you are from the other side of the shop.” Porrim's face softened and she walked over and put her hands on Kanaya's shoulders. “ _Chère sœur._ Kanaya. Have a little hope. I really do think she's going to come back around. Be patient.”

Porrim's eyes bored into Kanaya's, and Kanaya felt her sister's conviction. Kanaya swallowed and nodded, hugging Porrim quickly. The ringing of the bell on the counter interrupted the hug and with a quick ruffle of Kanaya's hair, Porrim went to tend to the customers.

 

“Are you sure about this?” Rose asked Roxy as she fluffed Rose's hair again, adjusting the black cloth that held it out of her face.

“I am _positutely_ sure about this,” Roxy said firmly and with a final tug at Rose's dress. “Just say what I told ya to and you'll have yourself a pretty dame on your arm before the day is through.”

Rolling her eyes, Rose turned to the front door of the Maryams' store, kook a deep breath, and pushed the door open.

The store was empty aside from the prettily dressed mannequins and shelves of neatly folded clothes. For a moment, Rose considered walking back out. Instead, she squared her shoulders and walked up to the counter, ringing the service bell. The elder Maryam appeared from the back room, gave Rose a smile that seemed strangely smug, and turned back.

“Kanaya,” she called. “I'll let you take this next customer.”

Rose's mind buzzed. She had never heard a name as lovely as Kanaya.

When Kanaya stepped out from the back room, she froze.

“Hello again,” Rose said with a nod.

“Ah...” Kanaya managed, her face darkening. “Welcome back!” she blurted, her eyes darting to her sister's amused face and back to Rose.

Rose realized there was something she was supposed to say but her mind was utterly blank.

“What can I help you with?” Kanaya asked, her voice high.

“Oh! I need a dress. For a date.” Rose said falteringly.

Kanaya's face fell and Rose scrambled to finish her statement.

“And you'll need one too,” Rose blurted.

The elder Maryam laughed, a surprised bark that made both Rose and Kanaya jump.

“ _Pardon_ , that was just the worst delivery of a pickup line I've ever heard,” she said.

“Pickup line?” Kanaya asked, eyebrows drawn together.

Rose groaned, hiding her red face in her hands. “The pickup line was my cousin's idea. But the intended offer stands, would you like to attend dinner with me this week?”

With a wide grin, Kanaya nodded. “It would be a pleasure.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there doesn't seem to be a whole lot of interest in this so i'm ending it there; don't get me wrong i adore the crossover but i'm one of maybe five people in the whole world who does lmao  
> so, sorry for the sudden ending, i just wanted to post the last bit i had written instead of abandoning it completely. i might write a few one-shots with the same 'verse though so keep an eye out maybe. i had plans to include davekat, dampor, and a few other ships and i may still make stand-alone things. like a series of rapturestuck fics or something, who knows :0


End file.
